A mirrored alliance
by Tale master redux
Summary: The survivors of the Turian Republic flees from their Hierarchy Brethren and lands in a world filled with magic, Orcs, Taurens and elves. And thus begins the formation of the Alliance/Horde.


Cataclysm

It was a brutal war for the Turian republic. the unification war as it was call, with the republic losing the war and all they knew to their more militaristic counterpart the Turian Hierarchy. The survivors of the Turian republic fled the Hierarchy space into the unknown after the unification wars and landed on an unknown planet after drifting for years

On the planet they came across the Tauren, a bipedal bull like race who in exchange of technology help them learn to produce detox based plants on the levo based planet with their druidic and shamanistic ways. It was quite strange for the republic on how the Tauren seemed to quickly accept them and go on to help them. But they did not question it much and gladly accepted their help.

Then a few year later the Turians met the Orcs. A violent warlike race who went to war with them. After years of fighting to a deadlock, due to superior quality and tech of the Turians against never ending numbers of the Orcs, peace was brokered between the two races and this marked a new age of exploration.

During this age the Turian met the elusive Night elves and their proud arcane cousins, the High elves, the greedy innovative goblins, the titanic, wise and enduring Golems, the ever changing and adaptive humans and many more.

For the Turian it was a novel experience they who had achieved spaceflight traveled the stars were humbled and were in awe of this primitive races and their many accomplishments and thus they drew inspiration from them and always thieved to reach new height as well as help this races reach this full potentials and share the wonders of the stars.

Years passed by and all races developed under the aid of the Turian Republic, who merely guided them and help achieve new technological path and forge their own destiny. Though it was not with out a few bumps on the road so to say but peace and prosperity reigned and nothing could have been so more perfect as all the races looked to the stars for a new future all aware of the dangers but were prepared to face them.

But the danger did not come from the stars but their very home. As an army of death and destruction, an army who had laid waste to a thousand worlds, the army of demonic and corrupt beings known as the **'The Burning Legion'**. At first they were a minor inconvenience but latter they became an extreme threat with the first invasion later known as **'The War of Chaos'.**

The invasion led by a sole great demon ravaged the land and brought untold chaos and anarchy to all that it touched. Long friends and allies soon became enemies falling to the lies and deceit of the legion and false promises of power. Orcs who had come a long way and were considered most noble and Honorable soon regressed to their warlike path of carnage and death due to the demonic influences of the Legion.

Amidst this chaos and anarchy that gripped the world and chaos reign supreme, the Orc Warchief Duraton sought to unite all races against the legion and did so with the help of the Turains. After months of hardships and enduring alliance the Warcheif was able to unite the races and soon began to push the legion back.

Seeing the tides of the war change, the demon sought to open gateways to bring forth more of the legion and partially succeeded but was finally slain by the Warchief Duraton and with the demon's death the war was finally over and the chaos it brought soon began to quell.

A new age of restoration and development began and all the races finally came under the banner of the alliance or as most citizen commonly call the Horde. With the Warchief being the supreme military commander and leader of the Horde/Alliance as all hostilities and animosity that may have existed between the race were washed away by the war and under the leadership of the Warchief the races of the Horde grew stronger and closer to each other.

The aftermath of the war pushed scientists and mages to research new technology and magic. pushing them very limits of known boundaries and were rewarded with many new breakthroughs as such with new medical breakthroughs unlocking increased lifespan of all known races by thousands, improved weapon systems, FTL Drives and most of all the secret of mass effect without ezzo.

That combined with new biotechnology of the night elves ancients, made the usage of metal almost obsolete planet side with metal mostly used due to preference or shipbuilding as most buildings were made by the ancients which could be changed according to ones preference from height width to color and some becoming completely self sufficient drawing energy from the environment and even producing food for the residents.

After years of restoration, peace and rebuilding and expansion the Horde seemed stronger than ever before with new heroes and generals taking the mantle of the old and the horde looked to a brighter future yet were always on the lookout for any legion activities.

Then came the second invasion of the legion also known as ' **The War of the Titans'.** Legends from both sides facing off against each other. The twelve generals of the horde and their armies led by the Warchief against the Legion's finest generals and Archimonde himself, It was the most devastating war, that the alliance had ever known.

The alliance denying their advance technology to the legion with any known tech destroyed before reaching the enemy's hand or destroying any known enemy research facilities and while the legion corrupted the land and Horde offices alike.

It was long and brutal the war and every time Archimonde took the field of battle, destruction followed but worst of all when they finally struck him down they realized he was just clone, a solid illusion of the real demon and the legions main goal was to bring him at full power to their world and thus the war resumed and the Horde found aid in the most unlikely ally, the Undead led by the Lich King Kel'thuzad.

No one knows why he helped but the Horde were eternally grateful to them, along with their new ally they renewed their efforts against the Legion and they started to finally close all known portals of the legion except the great gateway made by the Legion for the arrival of Archimonde the right hand of the titan Sargeras and when the final assault began the summoning ritual for Archimonde also began and the horde were fighting against time to finally end the war and drive the legion back to their hellish worlds and when they thought they had won and stopped the ritual, Archimonde came through a portal fueled by his power using the incomplete ritual as an anchor, though this resulted in weakening him he still had enough strength to go against the best archmages in a battle of magic and go toe to toe in strength against the strongest of the Titanic golems and he did all this with ease and with every step he took corruption gripped the land, Orcs losing themselves to their primal instincts, plants withering away to nothingness and demons strengthened by the arrival of their master fought with a ferocity that the horde had never witnessed in the war and despair began to grip the very heart and souls of the common soldiers.

But amidst all this the Warchief gaze never falter he stood defiant against an unbeatable enemy and with one final gaze upon his trusted generals he made his peace and charged with a final roar, the roar of a titan, the roar of the Warchief raising his doom hammer he marched to his doom and his generals followed him to theirs. And as they fought the very heaven echoed theirs battle and all looked the final battle, the very battle which cemented the names of all in the pages of history and proclaimed as titans and gods in mortal form.

The battle raged on and with each strike the earth shattered, each spell resulted in cataclysmic destruction and yet Archimonde toyed with them –never taking them seriously never striking the final blow letting despair grip them and taking a sick twisted pleasure in crushing their hope and yet due to his arrogance he would not only lose this battle but something much more not his life. Oh no! not his life but his power. Due to his foolishness he would lose his power, the very power that made him Sargeras right hand though he would still tower over mere mortals he would never be in the prime of his power which will eventually lead to his defeat in Mt. Hyjal in Azeroth and it all happened during the final battle against the Horde Alliance.

Archimonde in his arrogance gloated over his fallen foes and as he finally decided to bring forth the entirety of the legion he made a mistake of standing too close to portal and the Warchief capitalize upon it and charged and tackled him sending him to the edge of the unstable portal and as he fired a powerful bolt of demonic energy towards the still charging Warchief instead of dodging it he took it head on and raised his hammer empowered by all known magic fel, arcane, druidic, shamanic and dark biotic energy and struck him and scarred his very soul. And at that moment Archimonde realized what happened as he fell through the portal his soul was scarred his powers leaving him and thus he cursed the wretched orc, like he would cursed him again in his final moments in Mt. Hyjal, then the portal exploded.  
Seeing Archimonde gone all demons felt a sense of change an unforeseen transformation as the energy of the portal was released they began to transform back to their original forms some human some elves some remain the same but more docile, confused and looked as they were lost.

All the alliance soldiers rejoiced and as they rejoiced the generals moved toward their Warchief who sat on the empty gateway like it was a great throne doom hammer in hand and armor and stature radiating strength and power and as the approached him they saw strange cracks forming along his body and before anyone could understand what was happening his body began to turn to ash. All generals present stood shell shocked at the fate of their Warchief the very same that united them all in the first war against the legion and led them in the second and as the stood there watching him crumbled the Warchief beckoned them to come and then called upon his dearest friend and his equal in battle Desolas Astareas and with a silent gesture presented him his doom hammer naming him Warchief and with a final whisper a silent call he passed along the wind echoing them in the battlefield "My life for the Horde, till death and beyond."

And thus 'The War of the Titans' ended and with it began a new age of peace and restoration and under the new Warchief.

The Horde/Alliance began to full explore outwards to new systems and uncharted space meeting new species and hunting remnants of the legion and after many centuries they came into contact with the Quarians on Rannoch and they listened to their plight on how the council refused to help them and how their own kin abandon them to die.

Then after been abandon the remaining Quarians mostly soldiers had fought the Geth with all kinds of weaponry from Mass Effect Based weaponry to Nuclear Weaponry and even Fusion weapons and bioengineered weapons. The Quarians in the bid for survival had turned pushed the limits of all known technology and had even genetically modified themselves to unethical level to survive against the ruthless Logic of the Geth.

The quarians had Developed weaponry that could disintegrate even the strongest metals with a glancing hit while remaining harmless to organic materials, created bio suits made of organic material that looked like carapace of insects and had the ability to not only allow the user to survive harsh environments but also heal the user of non fatal injuries even most fatal injuries could be healed by the suits if they were not instant and had received some external helped.

The quarians had also modified their surviving soldiers to an unbelievable point. Most of the average Quarian soldier had been modified so that they had regeneration that completely surpasses that of the krogans, muscles fibers and bones so compact and strong, the average strength of a soldier rivaled that of a Krogan battlemaster. With digestive systems that allowed them to survive on the basest of food for weeks if not months and an immune system and respiration system that allow them to survive even in an radioactive wasteland. The Elites of these modified soldiers were modded even further to monstrous levels. Stealth, cloaking and jamming technologies were also improved and developed to their limits.

The Geth in response evolved and developed equally terrifying technologies to counter their creators. Improved and extremely efficient production techniques to produce new combat units in mere seconds. Scanning technologies for stealth and cloaked enemies and powerful shielding tech against jamming. The had also produce the strongest alloys for armor and shields to withstand the Quarian weaponry and had created counter weapons for their soldiers regenerations. The geth had developed an almost unrivalled industry, support and defence systems that were the stuff of nightmares.

The war between the remaining Quarians and Geth was an war of monstrous unkillable soldiers against an infinite army of ruthless machines.

Some of the quarians had managed to reprogram the Geth and even brokered a tentative peace between them. They even tried to get the councils help but were denied and chased out like rats and beggars. They lost all respect for the Citadel council since then.

The Horde had then decided to help the quarian and eventually brought peace between them and the Geth. Mostly with their magic and bio technologies which help terraform the war torn worlds of the quarians. This was made easier with the geths help whose industrial powers were unmatched.

When the Quarian learned that the turains were part of the horde they became instantly distrustful of the Horde and the relationship between them began to strain.

It was later revealed that the quarian distrust stemmed from the Turains role in their plight and their role in the galactic history, of their membership in the Citadel council and their role in the Krogan Rebellion.

The Horde were quick to correct the quarians and show them how the turians were different form their counterparts. When the Quarians learned of the Republic's history and the was with the hierarchy and their subsequent role in shaping the horde, they were quite shocked and amazed at how different the two were form each other. With this revelation relation between them improved and there were no further incidents.

And as they put the incident behind the Horde made a decision of removing the relays in their territory as their technology had advanced to the point where capital ships could act as relays and provide more accurate jumps to many new unexplored systems.

Then it was questioned what do with the relays after they were moved as they would could not discard the relays effectiveness and thus they started experimenting with the moved relays and started configuring the relays so that no non- Horde ships will be able to use them.

While all this was said and done the Horde helped the Quarians in rebuilding Rannoch and the Quarian colonies. That was if they wanted and become a member of the horde which they gladly accepted and were rewarded with the new upgraded relays which they found were a 10 times more effective and had no known limitation and can be used to jump in any system having a relay. The Quarians were extremely grateful as this not only would help them colonize new system but would also keep the council and their backstabbing kin from entering their territory.

With the integration of the Quarians the technology of the horde reach new heights especially in the creation of A.I. which many elves said were similar to wisps and thus were treated as sentient species and it even became a tradition of sort among the Quarians to create an A.I. as a coming of age ceremony and teach the A.I. like a parent would teach their children. Not to mention the numerous industrial tech and genetic mods that were improved and deemed safe for civilian use.

All was well and the races of the Horde prospered and developed and even began to colonize a nearby Galaxies the Perseus Galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy and created Gateways similar to the legions to ease the transportation between them. All was well until the cycle began and the old machines returned.


End file.
